


[podfic] Might Shape Up Well

by croissantkatie



Series: Podfic of National Service [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldiering is soldiering, even when you're using a gun rather than a sword. And they're underestimating you because of your age. (post-PC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Might Shape Up Well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Might Shape Up Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205664) by [burntcopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?rpd5zv8m3bx6v1n)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/might-shape-up-well)

mp3 / 7:31 / 6.83MB

[download the whole series from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zv49584vbpvbe0r)

[download the whole series from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/national-service-series-audiobook)

m4b / 55:08 / 31MB


End file.
